Pantheon: Quest of Chaos
by Dusk BloodHaven
Summary: Percy's life has hit rock bottom, with Annabeth in love with his cocky half-brother and everybody forgetting him. When his parents die and he has nothing left to lose, Chaos appears. 400 years later evil is rising. Chaos' Elites are needed to succeed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Before the storm

My footsteps were unheard as my team and I sprinted across the roof of the Imperial house. It was midnight and there were guards at the grounds, but luckily my team and I was not spotted due to the Shadow cloak Reno put up for us, The distant sound of foot step could be faintly heard during our hunt which added more zeal. The group separated and prepare to strike.

You may be wondering why we were on top of the Imperial house (White House) in the middle of the night, well here's the 411. Apparently the president is a demititan the child of the titan Themis, The titan of divine law and order. Through leads we had figured out that a bunch of monster were planning to create a massacre within the White House. We had chased them away from the president's quarters and started to run after them. The group of monster were composed of harpies, imps, mummies and a storm spirits around 30 in total.

My entire group which was composed of six including me split up and began to lay waste to the monsters that we set sights upon. I uncapped my pen called Tsunami which was originally called riptide but my patron has changed the alloy from celestial bronze to Ancestral Silver. As I uncapped my pen a 3 foot silver sword appeared in exchange of the pen. I started striking deadly arches to my foes. My blade took down 10 foes in three strikes. I looked back at my team as they finished of the last of the monsters.

"Is the mission complete," Xiao Zhang asked from my ear piece. "If so the trans porter will be activated..." She waited for my answer.

"Mission accomplished." I responded. I could hear shuffling within the ear piece. The midnight sky began to swirl. It looked twisted and wicked. A funnel cloud began to form. From within the funnel cloud I could see a violent light. Our bodies began to float up into the vanishing into the night.

400 years ago.

Miserable that's what my life is like right now. My entire life was hitting rock bottom. I've been forgotten. The only person that actually talks to me is Chiron. He doesn't believe that It deserves the praise given to it. By it I mean my stupid half-brother Christen Charles. He got all the glory in the war against Gaea because he delivers the finishing blow while I was holding Gaea down. He got knocked out for most of the final battle. While I was drenched in sweat he slept like a baby.

Therefore after the war he was praised more than anybody else it just added to his already cocky attitude. Soon I was forgotten by everybody. One time a person bumped into me and thought I was a new camper. That was very insulting. A few weeks after, he was our father's favourite son and the new saviour of Olympus, He was offered immortality and he obviously took it.  
>He then started to brag about how he was the god of fishes. I mean big whoop you control an army of goldfish.<p>

At first I just hated until he crossed the line.

I was walking out of the forest and into the shore of the beach at camp. This is where I go for the most part in camp, since Fish king took my spot as Camp leader. I was walking along the shore when I saw two people sitting there on the sand. I could easily tell it was my brother. He looks like me except his eyes are navy blue and he had orange skin, spray tan malfunction. The big orange was talking to some blonde girl. I may hate him but I'm not a jerk so I decided to leave them alone until...

"Annabeth leave him ," The orange said while pecking her cheek. "His weak and stupid you deserve more you deserve someone like me.

"Oh Christen I love you." I could hear the truth in her voice. They looked into each other's eyes and went into a passionate kiss. This hurt me a lot because Annabeth and I were still dating. At first she hated my brother as well but now she loved him and they're love was true love. I thought me and Annabeth were meant to be together, but I guess the fates weren't in my side either. She could have told that she didn't love me anymore.

"Annabeth..." I said a whimper was in my voice they turned around shock was in her eyes.

"Percy-"Before she said anything I turned away and ran to my cabin. I ran as fast as I could. When I reached my cabin I opened the door. I could smell the sea in here. I walked in and grabbed my bag with all my stuff in it and took my pen riptide. I came out of the cabin and rushed to Thalia's tree where the Golden Fleece glimmered in the sunset and Peleus curled around the bottom of the tree. I left a letter right beside the Golden Fleece since Peleus was asleep.

An Hour Later

The bus ride was long but it would be all worth it once I see my mother's face. As I walked on the side walk thunder began to crackle. I wonder what the gods were angry about now. I was near a housing development near the the river when I saw the lightning strike the house that my parents and my new baby sister stayed in. I ran to the house I saw everything burned down. I was very much late to save my family.

I could hear the sirens around me. The fire men started too put out the fire. I could hear it crackle as the water touched it. As the fire went out there were words written in Greek on the wall.

'_That's what you get for making Annabeth cry' _the message said my eyes began to tear.

When the fire subsided a man approached me. He black suit was shining like there were star on it. In fact there are stars on and his eyes seem to change color as well.

"Are you Percy Jackson?"

Character log:

Name: Reno Angels Gender: Male Godly Parent: Anubis God of death and the underworld Age: 16 (Immortal) Hair/Eyes: Black/Olive Green Skills/Abilities: Grave Travel, Shadow Cloaking, Necromancy, Master Swordsmanship and Density Shifting Weapon: Amenta (Underworld) Khopesh

Name: Xiao Zhang Gender: Female Godly Parent: Guan Yin Goddess of peace and healing Age: 15 (Immortal) Hair/Eyes: Black/Kaleidoscope eyes Skills/Abilities: Healing, Charm speaking, Voice of Peace, Master Healer and Master in potions Weapon: Shen (Divinity) Potion Bag

Name: Perseus 'Percy' Jackson Gender: Male Godly Parent: Poseidon God of the sea Age: 17(Immortal 400 years later) Hair/Eyes: Black/Sea Green, Indigo when angry Skills/Abilities: Water Control, Storm Control, Terra Control, Master swordsman, and Chaotic ability Weapon: Tsounami (Tsunami used to be Riptide) 3-foot blade


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oh Chaos Come and Save

I moved quickly to the right as a large boulder hurtled towards me. Though I didn't look I knew it crashed behind me. the debris and dirt covered the field making the perfect cover for the enemy. I took this time to move. I turned around and began to sprint.

The entrance to a forest stood there in front of me. It seems I have no choice but to go in there. I entered the forest or should I say my death trap. I had made my biggest mistake. The undergrowth was horrible and thick, I could barely see the forest floor. The canopy of leaves covered nearly all of the sky. It was so dark it could have been mistaken as night time here. And it didn't help that that there was a bunch of trees.

I focused myself and concentrated on running water. With a place like this there should be a stream or river or something. With the forest covering me I felt a tug of water. I could hear the river running probably only a few meters from here. I began to run to the source of water letting the tug guide me to the water. I could now hear the river; maybe I even had a chance to last a couple more minutes.

"_Nádúr_ '' A voice said. Vines and roots of the underbrush came to life and they began to whip and lash at me. This was not good I f I could only reach the river. I hacked my way through the vines with a few problems. My blade ripped through the vines as they began to get wilder and more out of control. I have to get to the river.

I was only a meter away I could feel the rivers power I willed it to slice the roots that were on my way. I was finally able to get out of that jungle. Now I was in a clearing. A river ran along the center of the clearing with sophisticated twists and turn. Boulders protruded out of the ground creating large spikes. You could the see the forest around the clearing. At least we were now in even terms.

I ran to the other side of the river leaping over it. I got to the other side and turned around ready to face whatever is waiting for me. If you could see as far as I can you would be able to see the forest calm down as a figure walked out into the clearing.

Her black caped waved back due to the wind, her hood was drawn covering her face but not her silver streaked jet-black hair. She wore leather pant, blak combat boots and a black vest. She carried a raven tipped staff. She looked like a Raven from teen titans actually.

"Oh Percy you though you can run away," She began "finally this battles gonna get interesting. _Thoghairm, Kitsune_" A large spell circle appeared beneath her feet as flowing energy spun around the ground. A human sized fox with nine-tales appeared before me. I turned its head and was suddenly covered with fire. I remember Takashi Telling me something about this foxes. You need to cut their tails off.

I ran to it my body covered with the water from the river so that I wouldn't get singed or burnt. I could feel the Kitsune flames reach out for me when the simulations turned off.

The forest dispersed and a white room took its place, The Simulation Room. Leila Stood there the Kitsune stood beside her. She had an irritated look on her face.

"Return," She demanded the Kitsune disappeared in a stream of red energy. She sighed. And looked at the window to the right of the room where a young man stood. He had black hair and light brown eyes. He wore a black leather shirt with orange lining he also leather pants and combat boot's. he stood there with s sheepish grin on his face.

"TK Why the hell did you turn the simulation off? I almost beat Percy's ass." She yelled at him as we were teleported to the room he was in. It was a large white room. A couch and a love seat was place on the center of the room. A large screen was in the right of the room while the control board and the window for the simulation room.

" I turned it off because Chaos I having a meeting with Team Alpha, and since we are a part of Team Alpha I had to stop the simulation., And Lei nice Kitsune." He said sheepishly grinned once more. He always grins he was a jolly one and also a swords man like me, but our sword styles are very different. He fights like a samurai and I fight like a Greek. Leila is a sorceress she is nice at time and at other very mean. She has secret she's hiding and even chaos hasn't figured it out yet.

Lei nodded and she teleported us to The Court Room. I know it's a VERY original name. When we go there Chaos was sitting in the back of the room in his court throne. Chaos' warriors stood along the room as the rest of Team Alpha stood in front of him.

"I have called you here today because the mortal world is in grave danger. The titan Perses began to raise his brother, Kronus, Gaea and Apophis. We do not need to worry about the chaos snake for Sadie and Carter Kane has gotten that in control. I am sending Team Alpha and sooner Beta and the other warriors to Camp Half-Blood." HE stopped and looked at me and Team Alpha, because we all had a bad experience in the Mortal World. " I know some of you detest going to the mortal world but it is necessary for humanity."

With that Team Alpha began to individually teleport to the mortal world or should I say earth. I knew that Leila, Reno, TK and I Will have a hard time with this since we absolutely despise those people.

I closed my eyes and lest myself teleport to Mount Olympus.

Why can't the Greeks just handle it themselves.

Character Log:

Name: Leila Midnight

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: The Morrigan Goddess of Death, War and Victory

Age: 17 (Immortal)

Hair/Eyes: Silver Streaked Black/Purple and Silver when Something Happens

Skill/Abilities: Divination, Celtic Black Magic, Sorceress Status, Enhanced Combat skills, and A SECRET I CAN'T TELL U YET

Weapon: Heics (Hex) Raven tipped staff, Turns to a Scythe

Name: Takashi 'TK' Nikko

Gender: Male

Godly Parent: Amaterasu Goddess of The Sun and The Higher Celestial Plains

Age: 18 (Immortal)

Hair/Eyes: Light Brown/ Golden

Skills/Abilities: Light solidification. Minor Healing, Light Energy, Samurai Mastery, and Mirage

Weapon: Goruden (Golden) Samurai sword


End file.
